Running Away From Love
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: ~Finished~::Kusanagi left Momiji, thinking she didn't need him to rotect her anymore... But when they meet up again 2 years later, will they get back together?:: Please Read and Review
1. Chapter One: Running Away

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed... Konichiwa mina-san! I had some free time on my hands, so I decided to write another fan fiction. This one isn't going to be like my other ones, since they deal with fighting and romance... This fic will have romance, but not a lot of fighting... So i hope you like the story, and please Review!  
  
*Running From Love*  
  
Chapter One  
  
Each time I close my eyes, I see him perfectly. It's as if his image is burnt to my skull. But, still it's not enough. I need to seem him face to face, instead of talking to him over the phone and trying to picture him in my mind. I wonder every day what he is doing and if he's thinking of me. But, every time I try, it hurts more and more, because he isn't here with me. Sometimes, I think about searching for him, but then I don't know where he is, so I stop thinking about it.  
  
I remember the day he left me, so perfectly. It plays over and over in my head, like a bad dream.   
  
It was a warm summer day and I was getting ready to with Kusanagi to the beach. It was also two weeks after we killed the Arigami, so Tokyo was beginning to have that magical gleam again. I walked down the street, passing the many posters and wall scrolls with my picture on it. You see, after the whole thing with Susano-oh was over, I started to get very popular, the news reporters called it "Kushinada Pandemonium." After a week or so, the popularity lessened to just posters, wall scrolls, and tee-shirts. During the Kushinada Pandemonium, I could only trust the TAC, my family, and Kusanagi, since everyone tried to be my friend to use me.  
  
I finally arrived at the beach, where he sat on a blanket. I walked over towards the blanket and placed the picnic basket on the ground, next to it.  
  
"Hi Kusanagi," I said, as I sat down beside him.   
  
"Hi, Momiji," he sighed, staring at the long, rolling waves that broke on the shoreline. But, he sounded distracted, as if he was paying more attention to the beach the to me.  
  
I ignored it, thinking that he was worried about the Arigami returning or some other enemy. I started to unpack the basket and placed a plate of salad in front of him.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't put in any cucumbers in it." I assured, as he took a fork and began to eat. "You're hungry, aren't you?"  
  
He nodded, as he shoved the food in his mouth. "I'm surprised, Momiji."  
  
"Why are you so surprised?" I asked.  
  
"That you made this and it's actually pretty good," he laughed. "Because, most things you do, turn out to be a total disaster."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Kusanagi." I said.  
  
He laughed and finished eating. I leaned my head on his shoulder, as we watched the waves. I couldn't help to think that this would be our last day together and we would never see each other again. Too bad I didn't know how right I was.  
  
"The ocean is so beautiful. If you look at it long enough, it feels as though you're being drawn in." I said, staring at the waves.  
  
"Looks can be very deceiving," he replied, and backed away.  
  
I watched as he stood up and stared at me with repent. "What do you mean, Kusanagi?" I asked. "And why do you look at me as though you want to apologize for something?"  
  
He looked away and then stared at the ground. "Not all things look like what they're made up to be," he answered.   
  
"Kusanagi," I whispered, into the wind. "You're not making any sense."  
  
"I'm leaving, Momiji." He said.  
  
"Well, alright. Maybe we can do this again sometime?" I offered, but he just shook his head.  
  
"You're not getting it," he said. "I'm leaving. I'm leaving Tokyo."  
  
My heart fell low in my chest and my stomach tumbled violently. "You can't! I need you Kusanagi!" I shouted, as I stood up off the blanket. "I love you!"  
  
"You don't need me anymore," he stated, and backed away. "Goodbye, Momiji."  
  
"Kusanagi!" I shouted, and then feel to my knees. I cried, as he walked away, he took my heart along with him.  
  
That was the day when everything in my life fell apart. I used to think that he would come back, but after a month or two I just gave up.  
  
"Momiji, since the Arigami are gone," Mr. Kunikida said, sitting in his black leather chair. "You don't have to stay in Tokyo anymore. If you want you could go back to Izumo."  
  
We were in the TAC building, in Kunikida's office. First it was Kusanagi and now even Mr. Kunikida wants to get rid of me.  
  
"Do you really want me to go?" I asked, keeping my eyes locked on the smooth, tiled floor. I thought how similar I was to it. We both let people walk all over us.  
  
"Momiji, I'm not saying that I don't want you here," he replied, and then leaned over his desk. "I just thought that maybe you wanted to go home with your mom and grandmother, since we don't need your powers anymore."  
  
I nodded and stood up. "Alright then, I guess I'll start packing." I said and walked away.  
  
I walked down the crowded sidewalk, passing store windows with a picture of me on posters. These days, I don't even know whom I can trust anymore. Looks aren't the only things that are deceiving. People can also be very misleading, especially people whom you would never expect.  
  
I got to my house and went to my bedroom. The smell of lilacs and roses filled the air as I walked into my bedroom. Through all my pain and strife, this was where I came. It was my sanctuary and my asylum from the pain of the outside world.   
  
I sat at my window seat and watched as the maple and bonsai trees blew in the wind. Kusanagi used to sit in the tree that was directly across from my window. But, that was so long ago. Other times, he used to slip through my open window to be with me. I wish that would still happen, but that couldn't happen. He isn't in Tokyo anymore; he probably isn't even in Japan.  
  
I stopped thinking of him and went to my closet. I began to take out my clothes and put them into suitcases. I didn't want to leave; I'd rather stay here in Tokyo, with my friends. But, that isn't possible.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**Please Review and tell me what you think of it so far!**  



	2. Chapter Two: Coming Home

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed.... Hi everyone! I finally wrote the next chapter! It's kind of short, but I promise a longer one next time! Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I stood outside the front of my house with my suitcases full of my memories. The members of the TAC stood in front of me.  
  
"Come back soon, Momiji," Takeuchi said, giving me a hug.  
  
"I will," I said, pasting a fake smile on my face. I was screaming inside, I didn't want to leave. I turned to Matsudaira. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Oh, dear," she said and hugged me. "I'll miss you, too. We all will."  
  
"Momiji," Kome said, putting her hand on my head. "I'll miss ya, kiddo."  
  
"I'll miss you, too." I said, and then Yaegashi stood in front of me.  
  
"Take care of yourself," he said, and wrapped his arms around me. "And if you ever need help with computers, ask me."  
  
"I will," I said. "I'll miss you."  
  
He let go and now it was Kunikida's turn to say goodbye. He was the one that cared most of all. He was always there when I need help; he even took a bullet for me. And now I was leaving, never to return.  
  
"Momiji," he said, holding back his tears. "Make sure you be careful and stay safe."  
  
"I will," I replied and hugged him. "I'll miss you, Mr. Kunikida."  
  
"I will miss you too, Momiji." He said.  
  
And just like that, I let go of my memories and my friends. No, they were more than friends, they were my family. I let go of him and waved goodbye and got inside the taxi. I watched as they slipped away, little by little, as we drove off. I wanted to jump out of the car, but I couldn't, my heart wouldn't let me. So, I was reduced to only imagining it.  
  
I hated knowing I wouldn't be able to come back and that I wouldn't be able to see them ever again. I wasn't only leaving my best friends, I was also leaving the place I ever really known. I will miss the loud noises, the traffic, crowds of people, and the beach. I will miss it all…  
  
As we drove through the countryside, I looked out the window. But, as I looked I thought I saw a figure standing in a path in the woods. I strained my eyes to try to make out the figure. I noticed a red cloak and black pants. I placed my palm on the window as he stared at me. "Kusanagi…" I whispered. I reached for the door handle, but I stopped when the red light turned green and we were off again. I sighed in disappointment and slid back in the seat.   
  
I closed my eyes and felt his breath still warm on my neck. I looked forward to this every night. I couldn't wait to have his body close to mine, close enough to feel his heart beat next to mine. And in the morning, I woke to see his sweet child-like face looking back at mine. If only those blissful moments lasted forever… That's all I have left to remember about him, that was actually good. Now I could only dream about those nights, because just like him, they faded away to some place unknown.  
  
Finally, we arrived in Izumo. I paid the driver and got my suitcases out of the drunk. Green tea and cherry blossoms filled the air. This was what I remembered the most. I smiled when I saw my mother sweeping off the porch and my grandmother was probably at the shrine.  
  
"Mom," I said, resting my bags on the ground.   
  
She looked up and ran towards me. "Momiji!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me. This was what I missed. I realized that this was what I missed, my mother.  
  
"Oh, Momiji," she said, and let go of me. "You're turning out to be such a beautiful girl."   
  
"Thank you, mom." I said.  
  
"Come on, let's get you settled in," she said and led me into the house.   
  
I unpacked my clothes and put all my belongings in place. It was just they way I left it. My bed had the same blankets and the same stuffed animals arranged perfectly, it still had the same aroma of potpourri, and the sun's light still sprayed it's light around the room.   
  
I sat down at my desk and pulled one of the drawers open. It was still there, my diary. I pulled it out and set it on the desk. I opened it and began to read it.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
Today, when I came home from school, I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me. It's as if someone was spying on me as I walked down the path through the woods. Everyday I feel as if someone is calling me, wanting me to come to them. But, I have no idea who or what it is. I just hope it doesn't hurt my mom, grandmother, and me. I don't know what I would to without them. Well I have to go, or else my moms going to yell…  
-Momiji-"  
  
I never knew how right I was…   
  
To be continued...  
  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter Three: Back to Tokyo

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed... Hi everyone! I hope you guys like the story so far! Please Review!  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It's been two years since I last saw the TAC and Kusanagi. I miss them all so much, but I hid it from my mom and grandmother. Because if I did tell them, it would hurt them, so I keep it to myself.   
  
"Momiji," my mom said. "You have a telephone call."  
  
"Thanks," I said, taking the phone from her hands. "Hello?"  
  
"Momiji, this is Takeuchi," she said. "Kusanagi is here."  
  
Once I heard his name my heart sunk in my chest and butterflies flew violently in my stomach.   
  
"Kusanagi?" I said, as I tightly closed my eyes, trying to picture him. "What is he doing there?"  
  
"He's hurt, Mrs. Matsudaira is running tests on him," she replied. "He keeps on asking for you, Momiji."  
  
I swallowed my worries and sighed. "Takeuchi, what should I do?"  
  
"Do you think maybe you could come back to Tokyo for a while?" she asked. "You don't have to stay here for long."  
  
I took a deep breath and sighed. Should I go? I mean, I would be able to see my friends again and Kusanagi. But then, I don't know if I'm ready to see him again. It's been so long since I've talked to him and seen him. I wish I knew if I was ready to go…  
  
"Momiji?" she asked.  
  
I snapped out of my trance. "I guess I'll come to Tokyo," I answered.  
  
I got my coat and told my mom I was going to a friend's house. I called a taxi and I was on my way to Tokyo. I wonder how much it changed since I've been gone. Maybe there was no more flower stands, sushi bar vendors along the sidewalk, and the Kushinada Pandemonium era didn't exist. But, can something like that change so dramatically after two years?  
  
The taxi driver dropped me off at the Cross Roads and I paid him. I grabbed my little bag and got out of the car. I began to walk down he sidewalk. The smell of candy and seafood lingered the air as I passed the restaurants. After all this time it didn't really change that much. The same food vendors were on the same corners, the video arcades were still there, the same little girls ran down the street chasing boys, and believe it or not, there was one picture of me in a store window. Even though it was only one picture, it made me believe that no one has forgotten about me and what the TAC and I have done to save Japan.  
  
I stood in front of the TAC building. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I walked up the stairs, wanting to turn around and go back to Izumo. But, I kept moving my feet. With each step, I thought more and more about Kusanagi, that's probably the force that's making me move.  
  
I finally reached the main office and went inside. Attention was turned to me. They all got up and ran over to me. They all looked the same. Kunikida still had his beard, Takeuchi still kept her hair over one eye, Kome still looked as if she was going to war, Yaegashi still had his glasses, and Matsudaira still wore her lab coat. They were just how I remembered them.  
  
"Momiji!" Kunikida shouted, and hugged me.  
  
"Ok, calm down." I said, and they all backed away.  
  
"Oh, Momiji, you're so beautiful." Takeuchi said.  
  
"Thanks," I said. "Where's Kusanagi?"  
  
Matsudaira looked up and smiled. "Would you like you see him?"  
  
I nodded and followed her into the research room. Kusanagi lied unconscious on the bed. My heart broke all over again as I saw him lying there, lifelessly. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.  
  
"Go on, Momiji," she urged. "Talk to him, he can hear you."  
  
I walked closer to the bed and looked down at him. "Matsudaira, what happened to him?"  
  
"I'm not really sure," she said. "He came here and then he passed out right on the floor."  
  
He had scars all over his arms and legs and he had black and blue circles around his eyes. "Kusanagi," I whispered, as tears escaped my eyes.   
  
"Momiji, I'll make up the other bed for you, if you want?" she asked. "Or, you can probably have your old room back at Kunikida's house."  
  
"I'll stay here for a while, then I'll go back to Izumo," I replied, and stared at Kusanagi.   
  
"Alright," she said. "If you need anything, just come and get one of us."  
  
"Ok, thanks." I said.  
  
I heard her leave and I grabbed his hand. His hand still felt warm and still had the same strength in it. I wish I could've been there, when it happened. I could've protected him, but I didn't. Suddenly, I felt something tightening around my hand. I looked down and saw that his fingers were squeezing mine.  
  
"Kusanagi," I whispered, and looked at his face. His eyes fluttered open and stared at me. "Kusanagi! You're alright!"  
  
"Of course," he said, and grinned. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Do I have to have a reason to come here?" I asked, and let go of his hand.  
  
"Well, I just thought you were long and gone, when you went back to Izumo." He replied.  
  
"How could you say something so insensitive like that?" I asked. I shouldn't get so mad, because it was the truth. I actually wasn't planning on coming back, but then, he shouldn't just imply on something like that. "Kusanagi, sometimes I get the feeling that you don't care anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry, Momiji," he said, and laughed. "You still have that fiery temper."  
  
"Only towards you," I said. "Now tell me something, Kusanagi. That day on the beach, why did you blow me off like that?"  
  
He looked at me and then turned away. "I didn't want to hurt you, Momiji." He replied. "If I stayed with you, I would've hurt you."  
  
"Well your plan didn't work, because you did hurt me," I said.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I really am."  
  
"Well, this is all I came for, so I'm going," I said and walked towards the door. "Goodbye, Kusanagi. And get better soon."  
  
"Momiji, don't leave," he said.  
  
But it was too late; I was already out the door. "I'm sorry, Kusanagi," I whispered and then walked away. I went back to the office, where everyone sat. I didn't know what I wanted to do. It was either go or stay. But deep in my heart, I wanted more than anything to stay.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Chapter Four: Nobody's Perfect

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed or the characters... Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Finally it's finished! I hope you like it and please review!  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I walked to the main office, where everyone else was. I went inside and sat down on a chair. I had so many good memories of this place. I remember when I cleaned the whole office and Kome was mad because I touched her guns, when I wanted to tell Kusanagi that I loved him Yaegashi gave me special panties and had Takeuchi write on them, but only to have Mr. Kunikida walking in. And when Kunikida told us about how we should spend the day with our loved ones before our battle against Susano-oh.  
  
"Momiji, how is Kusanagi doing?" Takeuchi asked.  
  
I shook my head and sat down. "He is doing just fine without me."  
  
"That's not true, Momiji," Matsudaira assured. "He is miserable without you."  
  
"But," I said.  
  
"No buts. He loves you and you love him," Takeuchi said. "You can't leave without at least trying to clear things up with him."  
  
"But, I already tried. He doesn't want to talk to me." I said, and sighed. "I must've done something wrong."  
  
"Momiji, you didn't do anything," Takeuchi said.   
  
I shrugged my shoulders and stared out the window. People really do change. They change a lot.  
  
"Momiji, how about you stay here for the night and will take you home in the morning?" Takeuchi asked.  
  
I sighed and nodded. "I guess," I replied.  
  
I was left alone in the office, since everyone left. It was Kusanagi, who was down the hall and me. All during the night I felt a sudden urge to go see him. But, I didn't move. I wanted to, but I don't know if my heart would survive if it were broken again.   
  
I lied down on the blankets that Matsudaira gave me from her lab and stared at the ceiling. And I thought fighting Susano-oh was scary, imagine being locked up in a really tall, dark building all by yourself for the night. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. My head was telling me to go to him, but my heart was telling me to stay. I didn't know what trust. I know that I still had feelings for him, but then, I wasn't totally sure if he still had feelings for me.  
  
I jumped when I heard something creaking down the hall. It sounded like footsteps coming closer and closer. I hid under the blankets and tightly closed my eyes. Fear ran up and down my spine as the footsteps came closer to the door. The door opened and the light went on. I tried to move, but if I did the person was sure to see me. So I stayed as still as can be and tried not to move. I felt the blanket slowly coming off my body and then I screamed.  
  
"Don't hurt me!" I shouted, curling up in a ball. "Please don't hurt me!"  
  
I heard a familiar laugh and I looked up.  
  
"Damn you, Kusanagi!" I shouted, and stood up. "You scared me half to death!"  
  
"Sorry," he said. "Where is Matsudaira?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" I asked, and sat down on a chair.  
  
"I'm leaving and I just wanted to let them know, that's all," he replied. "Why are you still here? I thought you left."  
  
"Kusanagi, why do you hate me?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me like I was crazy and then looked at the floor. "I don't hate you, Momiji," he said, and looked up. "I still love you."  
  
"But then, why did you do that to me?" I asked. "You really hurt me that day. You broke your promise."  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am," he said. "What promise?"  
  
"You promised that you would always protect me, but you messed up this time, Kusanagi." I replied. "You can protect me from everything in the world, all except yourself."  
  
"Momiji, I left you because you didn't need me anymore. You didn't need any protection from the Arigami anymore." He said.  
  
"I need you," I replied, and moved closer to him. "I need you now."  
  
"But, I'm a monster," he said. "What other guy has mitamas engraved on his body and has powers?"  
  
I smiled. "I'm not exactly normal either, Kusanagi," I said, and wrapped my arms around him.   
  
"Momiji," He said, and placed his arms on my shoulders.  
  
"I love you so much, Kusanagi," I said. "Please don't leave me again."  
  
"I won't, Momiji," he replied.   
  
He leaned towards me and I felt his lips touch mine. I felt the same sweetness and the same sincerity that I felt when we first kissed. This time I knew he really meant that he wouldn't leave me again. My heart raced and my stomach was infested with butterflies.  
  
"Come with me, Kusanagi," I said, and pulled him over to where the blankets were on the floor.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
I turned and smiled. "Yeah," I replied, and pulled him next to me.  
  
Soon enough, his arms wrapped around me and I was in bliss. I closed my eyes and pictured the first time we met. It was a weird way to meet, but hey, no one's perfect.   
  
The End...  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
